Thinking of you
by alicecullen513
Summary: Sabrina meets dylan maverick and for her he's really persistent and more like a jerk to her because he always tease and humiliate her. Everyone in school thinks he's hot. Sabrina never liked him.....or so she thought......


thinking of you

i have never experienced true love in my life..but i'm not hoping too. till i met this guy dylan maverick, for me he was a total jerk and a moron, and everyone in thinks he's so cool and...um...hot. but to me it was complletely opposite he was so mean and i never liked him...................or so i thought..........

"sabrina let's go" my best friend selena called me by the doorway we were going to the park to walk our dogs.  
"coming" i rushed out of the door and ran to the doorway. i love the putfit i'm wearing right now, mini shorts, haviana slippers and a shirt a real cute hip shirt.  
"nice outfit" selena complimented.  
"thanks! c'mon let's go" i felt excited we jogged to the park while our dogs ran along with us, it was near from our house and we won't even prespire. when we were there, we walk around the big park and just chit chat.  
"oh no, bri turn around" she whispered.  
so i turned around wondering what is it. "dammit it's dylan! why is he here?!" i complained dylan is really such a jerk! i'm in the right place at the wrong time.  
"hello? dylan also lives in this neighborhood" she made a quick glance at dylan and his bunch of friends. "besides so what?"she scoffed "dylan being here is not like a 'so what?'. me seeing his face is like living in hell" it felt irritating.  
i looked dylan he was wearing a brown cargo pants and a dirty green shirt. we walked a little when we suddenly passed by dylan, he was laughing with his friends. selena walked to dylan while i was there one foot from him.  
"hi dylan" selena approached him with a smile.  
dylan turned to see selena standing behind him smiling."hey selena" he grinned.  
"c'mon bri say hi" she turned around to look at me.  
"like i would" i grinned evily. why would i say hi to him? i told selena not to do this. she said that we look cute together so she would do her best to make me like him. i would never ever like him, not even as a friend.  
"that's not a nice thing to say to 'the dylan'" he stroked his hair.  
"well 'the sabrina' wants to and you have nothing to do about it" i rolled my eyes "i hate you"  
"woah!! she got you man!!"one of his friends teased him.  
"shut up carter"he responded then walked away oh yeah! yup i got him, he felt embarrassed and he just kept quiet. me and sabrina continued to walk around the park with our dogs, while dylan and his friends were there laughing without dylan, dylan was just sitting there at the bench, all quiet about what i said to him...aww buhu.

(after the walk, at sabrina's house)  
after the long, irritating walk at the park, me and selena went to my house to rest and also eat some yummy snacks. we ate pizza and blueberry pie. my mom ordered he pizza from "yellow cab" while she baked the pie, and it was soo yummy, you can almost taste the yummy pie even by just smelling it. the delicious pie was already finished me and selena really ate a lot of it.  
"wow bri the pie was the bomb!" she smiled. the she rubbed her tummy and wiped her mouth with a napkin."thank you so much mrs. lautner, the pie was absolutely delicious" she grinned.  
"i'm glad you like it, please call me isabelle" my mother was pleased we liked the pie, she also took one piece left from the pie and ate it. she smiled knowing that the pie was really delicious.  
"c'mon lets go upsatirs and look through my new magazines" i told her tuggin her hand. i have so many magazine j-14, toal girl, yes, and lots more.  
"sure" she followed me up the stairs.  
(at sabrina's room)  
"you do have so many magazines!" she took a magazine and observed it "ooh i'd love to see this taylor rautner crushing on melena gomez!"  
"yeah taylor admitted it after seeing melena at the airport." i giggled."they look so cute together they would make a happy couple" i grinned widely "yeah" selena sighed.  
but then suddenly the door leading to my bathroom creaked open, making a creaky noise that is really spooky.  
"oh my god! what was that?" selena almost screamed "i'll check it out" i said bravely, but i really don't know if bravery really is with me right now, this is gonna be a little spooky, the sky is getting really dark and silence creeped in.  
"no sabrina don't go i don't want you to die" she panicked. she doesen't know what she's saying.  
"why would i die?" i grinned mockingly at her. of course i wouldn't die, it was just a door that creaked, of course there's no ghost in our house, why would there be?  
"okay fine i'm acting a little crazy" she took a deep breath. "its just that i'm scared of ghosts" her face became worried.  
i hugged her comforting her"nothing will happen don't worry" i stroked her hair. she has a bad experience of ghosts, i really feel sorry for her.  
"i'll just check on it okay?" i patted her shoulder. "i'll be back" i tip toed to the door of the bathroom that is closed. holding a a very fat book, i carfully held the knob of the door, then slowly turned it around, my heart was beating faster and faster, i opened the door so quickly that their was someone behind it, because of opening the door so quickly the person behind it hit his head.  
selena laughed.  
"damn it sabrina!" the person yelled.  
his head was bowed down so i still don't know who he is, he rubbed his forehead while bowing down. he looked at his hands, it was bleeding but only a little blood--thank heavens--oozed down his hand.  
"who are you anyway?" i gave him tissues from my tissues in the bathroom.  
he wiped it across his face not even saying thanks or thank you. he moved his head up, then he smiled teasingly."surprise"  
"shit why are you here?!" i pushed him so hard that he fell flat on the floor.  
"your window was open, i thought if i sneak in i can surprise you" he grinned then sat up, his emerald eyes flashed with revenge. -  
i will describe you what dylan looks like:  
he has cute and adorable emarald eyes that makes girls fall down on their knees when he looks at these girls, the eyes that when looks at you, you know that he is very handsome. even when his eyes are angry his eyes show his different emotions. but i'm not falling for him!  
his hair is clipped up in the back and sides meeting a longer crown and top. the bulk is closest to the scalp with fine ends to be styled and positioned, it's like a bad boy look--well he is. and his hair is as black as the dark night.  
many girls or maybe a lot of girls like him, they think he is handsome and hot but to me no. they also like his body, the some girls saw him at the men's locker they say he has six-pack abs and hot muscles, many are completely over him he was like a school celebrity. everytime he flexes his muscles all the girls scream and some sigh in attraction.

i looked at him with an annoyed look that never looked away at his face. "yeah 'surprise' after i surprised you and hit your head" i smiled a smile that pissed him. "um...why are you still here?"  
"because you admire me" he grinned,then he looked staright in to my eyes in a good way, the color of his emerald eyes, but deeper than that he might be good person might. "i can see it in your eyes" he grinned even widely."your heart is beating faster everytime i look into your eyes" he got up.  
"eww yuck!" i made a face."why could i like you, there's many men out there, that likes me too"  
"suit yourself and remember i'm always available" he smiled, then went out the window, then climed down the tree.  
"you know he irritates me!" i said to selena "you know, i think you like him" she looked at me curiosly then a smile shone upon her face turning into a grin "oh my god you like him!!" she giggled "not you too!!" i walked out the bathroom then sat on the edge of the bed with a slumped face, i tried to bury my face in my hands i wanted to scream, but my friend is here.  
"i'm sorry i know your upset" she rubbed my back, "want a pillow? i know you wanna scream" she smugged. then she handed me a big and fat pillow that will make my scream not that very loud.  
"aaaaahhh!!!!!" ok i did it hoorah! ok my feelings are all expressed out, i'm feeling much bettter now that i screamed already, all my stress is gone.  
"you sure did let it out" she laughed, she looked at the bathroom window. "lets see if he's still there" she giggled "sure" i laughed with a little bit of giggle.  
we rushed to the bathroom and with an excited feeling i am expecting that he will still be there, i let selena look out first, i didn't want me first, dylan might think i like him but no i really don't like him. "yup he's still there" she looked at me then grinned in excitement. i gave her a doubtful look " really or is it your so called 'famous tricks'?" i placed my hands on my hip "come see for yourself" she stepped back from the bathroom window and pulled my hand closer to the window to the window.  
i slowly peeked to see if he was there "why is he here again? i told him to leave." i groaned "he's waiting for his true love" her eyeslashes batted and made a cute look.  
"shut up, he's not my true love and he doesn't like me" i had a twinge of annoyance. he doesn't like me, how could he like me if he keeps on teasing me, and if he does like me i don't care, i'll care because he has a crush on me and that means i'm pretty that's what i care. "let's shoo him" i said to selena then she nodded with a small grin. we went out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs, i saw my mom in the living room watching a movie and eating some snacks "sabrina, dear, someone is outside, is he your friend?" my mom asked me while she paused the movie then looked at me with her mothery eyes.  
"yeah he's my...................classmate" that should oughta do it, he's just a classmate but i would love to say enemy, but my mom would say to me to forgive him and try to be nice to him, which i would not do.  
"okay be nice" even when he's just a classmate she tells me to be nice to him. moms "i won't" i mumbled to myself. i went out the door with my fists clenched and my eyebrows pulled down. selena followed behind me. she smiled first to my mom then followed me out the door. (at the front yard)  
"why are you here, get out of my house now!" i yelled, even though it have hurt his feelings.  
"you can't make me" he tilted his head at the side. "i knew you would go here, because you care" he smiled with his head still tilted.  
i breathed heavily "i came out here because i care for my house, it must have cooties all over it by now!" okay i'm really getting stressed now. first, the house is full of his cooties. second, he's still here. third, he's soo annoying and irritating.  
i heard footsteps from the living room coming here, i turned around from him and looked at my house and saw my mom there, she was there with a hard look. "why are you yelling at your classmate sabrina?" her look was a bit angry. it irritated me when my mom embarasses me everytime. one time at the first day of school she got out of the car to hand me my bag. i was surprised to her kiss me on my cheek infront of the whole school, even some seniors saw that. so i pulled away from her. i laughed "we were just practicing our lines for our school play" i grinned "right dylan?" i turned my face to dylan because he still hasn't answered. my grin faded when i looked at him. "say yes" i mumbled softly.  
"uh......yes...yeah" he continued to say.  
"oh okay, come in after your practice i will prepare a yummy snack for all of you." she said.  
"ugh.....okay" i looked at selena who was smiling.  
"this will be a great oppurtunity for you two to---"  
"yeah to eat" i interrupted her then grinned at dylan, because i now what she's going to say.  
(inside the house, dinner table)  
we went inside my house, then sat at the table my mom gave a plate filled with baked cupcakes, she laid it on the table.  
"ooh cupcakes yummy" selena said while she got one and munched it. "c'mon dylan don't be shy get one, bri's mom bakes the best cupcakes ever" she smiled at dylan then looked at my mom to grin at her. saying that it was really true.  
"i'm not hungry" he moved his chair backward and it made a little loud noise that made my mom flinch. he disagreed to the food.  
"don't be shy, here" my mom gave dylan a cupcake.  
dylan got the cupcake, then he bit a small piece "mmm this is soo yummy" he said while biting a bigger part then he talked with his mouth full.  
"ew gross" i rolled my eyes.  
"yeah!" selena said then she grinned when i looked at her. i love it when selena joins my side in fighting dylan. she's a good team mate, even though dylan is her friend. selena is a really true friend she's always there for me, we've been friends since our moms met and she really didn't regret that that happened.  
"dylan do these grils sometimes tease you too much?" my mom asked.  
he chuckled then looked at his food "a lot" he whipered to his self but with my "highly trained ears" i could hear it. "okay you guys just stay here and chit chat" i went out of my seat and went to the kitchen to get some water to drink.  
-----selena-  
oh my god! he just stared at sabrina walk gracefully while she walked to the kitchen, i guess mrs. isabelle also saw it too."did i just see what i saw?" i grinned at mrs. isabelle then she looked at dylan.  
"what?" dylan said, uncomfortable at the two pairs of eyes staring at him.  
"oh nothing" ms. isabelle said, then she grinned a some kind of evil smile but i now she was up to something good."sabrina is a beautiful girl isn't she, but she never had a boyfriend, sad is it?"  
"yeah..." he looked at his feet. aha! evidence number one, he cares about her and he also admitted that sabrina is beautiful, i knew it i had a twinge of feeling that dylan likes sabrina.  
"you know you should date sabrina, you look cute together" mrs. isabelle said to dylan who just sat there silent.  
he didn't reply.  
i knew it dylan likes sabrina, he just doesn't admit but a girl can tell if a boy likes her friend or not. but i'm not gonna tell sabrina or she'll freak out, so that they can hang out together some time. oh my god, i know exactly what to do i'll throw a party at my house and i'll invite dylan and sabrina, then they can hang out, but i won't tell sabrina that dylan is invited.  
"a man would be blessed to recieve her love, she is a beautiful girl." dylan said with complete emotion, truth, he meant it.  
"you like her don't you?" mrs. isabelle asked while she placed a hand on dylan's shoulder. mrs. isabelle smiled at dylan who was a little bit sad. "yeah" he said softly and meaningfully oh my god!!! he likes her and he said it!!! oh my god. i wanted to scream right now but i can't sabrina would ask me what was going on, but i won't tell her, it would be like a surprise.  
"oh my god, you like her i knew it" i said a little loudly.  
"selena shush it, please don't tell her" he seemed a bit worried that we might tell. especially for a bunch of girls who just noticed. we're girls and we like....gossip.....but of course you can trust us. "she just doesn't like me" he said "don't worry i'll be planning a party--" i said but then he interrupted "please don't force her" he said then he looked away from the table then looked at me.  
"okay, sabrina doesn't like cool people around her wanting to be her girlfriend and she likes guys who are charming and nice to her, someone who really cares for her and a gentleman" that should do it, giving him a little something about sabrina and boys but i guess he should quit being cool, because it doesn't help and sabrina dislikes that "  
"so you're saying i should not tease her anymore and try to be nice and a gentleman to her but don't let her notice, right?" dylan asked "oh you sure got it right....." i looked at the kitchen door and saw her coming "she's coming, look normal"  
------sabrina-  
"okay guys i'm back, so how was the talk?" i asked i'm not that glad to be back here again, especially when he's around.  
"it was...um...ecstatic" selena said.  
she acted differently she might be hiding somethin but i don't want to find out i'm not in the mood for gossip right now that he's here. "i want to invite you to my party at my house on saturday, can you come?" selena asked she smiled at me with gleaming eyes. "please" now she turned her smile into a pout.  
"sure" i half-smiled, but it doesn't make my day any better, nothing can make me feel better when i see him. "what time?" i asked, placing my hands on my hips.  
"how about maybe 5:00? is that good?" she asked maybe to get a little help from me.  
"yeah okay" i nodded "i'd better be going..." dylan said as he rosed up in his chair. "yay! oops was i supposed to say that?" i chuckled, but dylan's face grew sadder and no one laughed with me not even a smile shone upon their face not even selena! "okay...." i mumbled to myself softly.  
silence even joined in, mom was staring at the floor, selena was burying her face in her hands, and dylan was standing up.  
my mom flinched suddenly "okay good bye dylan we're looking forward to seeing you again" my mom grinned at dylan who never looked.  
"it's not we it's only you!" i said to my mom, i wasn't able to control myself so i raised my voice a little to her, i really don't like dylan no matter what they do. "i mean i'm-- i'm sorry" i said again but this time very soft, she looked at me, i can't read her expression it was different, it's hard to explain but i can tell she wasn't mad at me.  
"sabrina gabrielle go to your room" she pointed to my the stairs. "i'm really sorry selena but sabrina is going to be busy"  
"it's okay....bye mrs. isabelle" she waved then walked out the door with a blank face.  
well i thought she wasn't mad, it was kinda hard to tell."yes mom" i shrugged then went up to my room with a glum face. when i was up in my room i turned on the computer, and signed in to yahoo messenger. -  
the_dylan is online cutie_selena is online i started to chat with selena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sabrina: hi!  
selena: oh hi sabrina: sorry about a while ago, my mom doesn't understand dylan she thinks he is a very nice guy!  
selena: no you're the one who doesn't understand him please say sorry to him.  
sabrina: now it's my fault?! i thought you didn't like him!  
selena: i'm not saying it's your fault. he's my friend too.  
even just a little.  
sabrina: but i thought....you were my friend that will always be there and will always be at my side.  
selena: i am your friend, im just saying that you try to be nice to him.  
sabrina: but he was mean to me before, you were always there when he embarrassed me and tease me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ---flashback-  
(in school)  
i was walking down the school hallway going to my locker with selena just beside me. we walked with our bags and we were also carrying some books to be placed in the locker. then i saw dylan who was there standing beside my locker at this time i wasn't mad at him yet.  
"excuse me" i said to him. he didn't move, he just kept on staring. "okay. cool" he moved to the side. then he got a bottle full of c2 that is color light green then he poured it on the floor. "oops looks like sabrina had an accident" he laughed.  
then people started to laugh at me too, even one teacher.  
i blushed, it was so embarassing, but selena, my bestfriend didn't laugh at me not even a smile or a grin.  
"what's wrong with you dylan!!??" she said then she dragged me somewhere.  
i almost wanted to cry at that day, but they might laugh at me again.

~~~~~chat with selena~~~~~ selena:just understand him, he was sad a while ago please say sorry to him.....please sabrina: okay, fine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ------chat with dylan-  
sabrina: um......hi.......dylan dylan: uh...hi?  
sabrina: look, i know i had quite an attitude a while ago, i kinda messed up and i was a total jerk and i'm........sorry....about that.  
dylan: no it's okay, i mean i was so mean to you before and i've also been really a jerk to you and for all those things i have done in the past i regret them now i'm also sorry for those times...and i wanna make it up to you.  
sabrina: okay....apology accepted.  
dylan: i just want to tell that.  
i.  
i.  
sabrina: um...sorry gotta go i'm quite busy right now bye -  
~~~~~~chat with selena~~~~~~~ sabrina: okay i said sorry to him selena: see i know you can do it...what did he say?  
sabrina: he said that he was sorry too for the things he had also done selena: ohh...um...gotta go my mom is calling me for dinner time bye sabrina: okay bye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ cutie_selena signed out -  
after the chat with selena and.....dylan i ate dinner with my mom and went to bed.......

(after the weekend)  
i woke up early for school, i took a bath, ate cereals for breakfast and dressed up in my white t-shirt, black vest, a black ruffled mini skirt and white leather boots. it was totally fabulous. i went inside my car which is a porsche and drove to school, i saw people putting up their stores and walking outside to get their newspaper at their front porch, it must be a big day for everyone.  
as i went inside the school gate selena was just their waiting for me beside her car, to the right was an empty parking lot so i just parked there.  
"hi selena" i said as i walked outside my car.  
"woah! i love your outfit" she said then she looked around to observe it.  
"thanks" i said then grabbed my backpack at the last row in my car. we walked to school holding hands and we just kept on chatting "so how's your weekend? was it fabulous or what?!" selena grinned at me. "did dylan visit you again?" she giggled.  
"well...my weekend was a little fantastic and no dylan did not visit." i kinda smugged.  
she chuckled. "why was it 'a little fantastic'?" she stared at me with those blue beguiling eyes.  
"because i kinda got grounded no cellphone and no television so it was kinda boring..."  
we went inside our school, everyone was looking at me, maybe it was the outfit, no one was wearing this kind of style in school so it was really hip. maybe this can be my ticket to popularity! i hope. i just bought this outfit at my very favorite store in the mall it was really expensive, my mom thought it was too fabulous but she also likes my style too.  
me and selena went to the lockers to get some booka and notebooks for our next class, we were laughing about the time when dylan slipped at the middle of the school hallway because of me. i spilled some juice at the floor on purpose to get revenge.  
just then three rats came coming towards us also known as my enemies, amber, ashley and jessica.  
"oh look what dropped from the vultures nest" amber said putting her new shiny lip gloss on her lips. her new lip gloss is not that nice although it's expensive.  
"yeah" ashley and jessica both said in a very pissing and irritating tone. then they laughed together knowing that they both said it and they think it was like a total coincidence.  
selena laughed fakely. "oh that's dumb"she said while she closed her locker. then she casted a mean look on amber's face.  
"saying dumb is so like 1990's you should take your time back at the y2k's!" amber said her popular-girl accent is so like ugly.  
"wow that's a complex thought you just had....brainiac!" i said.  
she scoffed. "let's go girls!" she said and then she walked away her hair bouncing at the two sides she feels she is a very beautiful person but no she isn't.  
"yeah!" me and selena both said then we gave each other a high five.

(after classes, dismissal)  
"oh great a biology quiz on wednesday, i'm totally not ready" i said to sabrina with a glum face. biology is my hatest subject, and i also have my hatest teacher teaching there too. know why, because everytime my teacher always speak in front of the whole class she always spits saliva but she frequently notices it so it's kinda gross. even for my classmates who are sitting in front, it's really hard for them. well, it's not a good thing to also sit at the second row the saliva reaches upto there.  
"don't worry you can still review even just a little" selena said comforting me. "do you mind if i can come to your house today? we can hang out" she smiled "of course" i grinned kinda excited.  
we went to our cars, well..selena's isn't actually a car it's a bicycle. as i was driving out of the school gate i noticed dylan who was there next to his car staring at me. but of course he didn't see me, these windows are really black tinted so it's impossible for him to see me look at him too. (at home)  
"hey mom" i went to her as i opened the door then closed it. i went to her then i kissed her cheek. "selena will be coming here later" i said as i went to our refrigirator, i'm feeling kinda parched so i got a carton of fresh milk and a glass from our dishwasher.  
"sure dear" she smiled at me. "so how's school?" "it was a very fine, i finally get to beat amber and her mice" i laughed. then i drank my milk.  
"are you and dylan getting along?" for one second i stopped drinking my milk then i laid it on the table. i stared at the half glass full of milk "well we didn't meet....." i finished my glass of milk. "gotta go mom" i waved at her then she smiled.  
"okay"  
i went up the stairs to do some of my homework. i've got one in biology, algebra and geography, well that's a few this will take only a maybe just a few minutes. i took out a ballpen from my pouch and started to answer some of the questions in algebra. why could dylan be probably be looking at me? his eyes were so relaxed and he also half-smiled i swore i could see his dimple at his right cheek, he looked a little cute at that time but i'm not really obsessed at him. maybe now is the right time to really forgive him and also be friends with him, and i know he had been mean and rude at the past but it's time to forgive him. and i also know that i too have been mean to him everything should change now.  
i heard our doorbell ring and it made my thoughts jumble, it must be selena "i'll get it!" i shouted out the door. then i shove all my algebra, biology, and geography books and notebooks then i rushed out the door of my room and carefully walked down the stairs.  
i opened the door. "hi sel- dylan?" i said i totally got shocked that it was dylan i wasn't expecting him to come here but it was nice of him. "hi dylan come in" i said brushing the hair of my cheek.  
"hi sabrina hey mrs. isabelle" he smiled gently. "i was just coming here to tell you that you forgot your notebook." he handed over a white binder notebook to me.  
"oh okay, well....don't be shy to come inside" i led him inside the house "don't worry selena will be coming here too" i said that to take away is shyness.  
it was nice of dylan to be coming here and to just give me my notebook that i left at the classroom it was really nice of him. maybe he's starting to change now, maybe he doesn't want to be acting like a bad boy now. he wants to act gentle to everyone especially me like he said "i wanna make it up to you" at the chat an he did. i was really touched by what he did giving back a notebook--well that's a start.  
"thank you" he sat down at the chair and he laid his hands gently on the table.  
"feel welcome at our home" my mom said rubbing a plate at near the kitchen sink.  
another ding from the doorbell rang, i'm pretty sure that it's selena. "i'll get it" i said to my mom then i smiled at dylan. this time i opened the door and see first who it was, after one second. "hi selena" i grinned at her.  
"he's here?" she whispered softly at my ear. "why didn't you tell me?" she glanced at dylan, then she giggled softly too.  
"yeah i didn't know he was coming......try to act normal" i said to selena.  
selena came walking inside the house then sat at the chair, she looked across the table where dylan is sitting right now. "hi dylan, i didn't know you were coming" she grinned widely at dylan.  
he chuckled " you too" he turned my head to me then he smiled.  
selena eyed on us both carefully even my mom. "c'mon people let's go to sabrina's room and let's chat" selena sat up while dylan flinched a little.  
"i should go" dylan said.  
"it's okay stay here for dinner" my mom said while she wiped her wet hands at a towel. "okay" dylan said selena, dylan and me went up the stairs. then we went inside my room selena stopped at the doorway when she saw my room. "um..sorry i usually do this and i fix my things at the end of the day..." i smiled of embarrassment. my room is such a mess, thick lines showed at the bedsheet and my notebooks scattered at one side of the floor.  
"it's okay...right dylan?"  
"yeah" he nodded selena sat at the edge of the bed then i moved my books, dylan sat at the edge of the bed which had a book on it, i was about to get it but he sat on it then he slipped then his butt fell on the floor.  
"dylan are you okay??" i held his hand and then i helped him sat up. "i'm really sorry about my room"  
"no. i'm okay, i'm fine......" he looked at me in the eyes that i just lost my train of thought.  
silence joined us even selena kept quiet.  
i had to break the silence and definitely break dylan's gaze at me. "so are you all ready for the biology quiz on wednesday?" i broke from his gaze.  
"yeah, i reviewed my biology on the weekends" selena said.  
"me too, biology is just so easy" dylan said while he positioned himself more carefully at the edge of the bed. "how 'bout you sabrina how's your bio coming?" he asked me.  
i half-smiled "well.....i...um.....biology...not that good in it..." my smile turned into a frown, and then i bowed down my head.  
"don't worry i can teach you" dylan said touching my shoulder.  
"really? that would be great! thanks dylan" i hugged him with no second thought i just hugged him immediately. and then i just actually realized that i was truly and actually hugging him and, and it just happened so fast. and i just can't believe it....if i hugged him then we were friends already which is a really good thing, i guess dylan can be nice after all.  
"so that hug means your friends already?" selena said she stared at us hugging each other.  
no one answered.  
i was really surprised that he didn't pull away when i hugged him and it was kind of nice, maybe he is now accepting that we could now be friends after all.  
"um...yeah" i answered, then i pulled away from our hug. "i'm really thank you dylan" i smiled at him then he grinned back.  
"it's okay, i'm really glad to help you" he said "okay guys moving on.....so have you guys watched twilight?!" she said she seemed so excited.  
"of course it's absolutely my favorite movie!!" i chuckled then i placed my hands on my chest.  
twilight is a really nice movie and it is also my fave. i've read the four books of the twilight saga and it was so awesome. it's a love story mixed with suspense and kinda like fantasy because it has werewolves and vampires and i garantee it a very nice and inspirational book to read.  
"yeah me too!" dylan said as he rosed up from the bed.  
i laughed. "wow we're the same! i really support twilight!"  
"but have you also read the book?" selena said she glanced at me and dylan.  
"of course! how could i watch twilight if i haven't read twilight" what i said was not a question and it was really true.  
"what's your favorite book?" she looked at me with a wide grin.  
i thought about it for a little while. "well......i say......hmm.......it's quite hard you know to choose between breaking dawn and eclipse." i said to her with a blank face.  
"yeah you're right....."  
dylan was all silent he hadn't said a word about the book.  
"how about you dylan what do you think of the book?" selena asked him.  
"well...i haven't read it, and my friends it's gay for me to read that....." he bowed down his head.  
"of course not, anyone can read twilight and besides it's kinda cool for you to read that" i said to him touching his right shoulder and kinda comforting him.  
"you really think that?" he said to me with a soft voice.  
"of course...."  
"thanks sabrina" he smiled at me.  
i smiled too at him. "so...um when can we review?" i looked at him.  
"well...i guess maybe later" he said "


End file.
